Transcript: Battle For The Ages
Episode 38: Battle For The Ages Scene: An Academy qualification race is under way, three racers come into view - Moordryd, Marianus, and Khata are racing along in the bright sunlight of Mid-City; they make a leap and are airborne as Artha, Parmon, Kitt, and Lance watch the action from the raceway`s vid-screen... Parmon: You look nervous, Artha. Why? Kitt: Because the next race is the finals, professer! Lance: (as he balances on his magboard being magged by Fracshun) It comes down to this! Last race of the season, and Artha Penn is still behind Moordryd in overall points! (mock announcer voice) Kitt: Well, he`s got no chance unless he can use his magboard! Artha: Uh, hello!? Can you not talk about me like I`m not here? Lance: (puts his hand to one ear) You hear something? Is... someone there? (Artha merely shakes his head in disgust) Scene: Back with the racers, Marianus is in the lead, Moordryd second, Khata third; their leap has taken them from the bright light of Mid-City to the near dark of Down City; they activate sledding gear and land on a near vertical section of track, picking up speed and having to avoid static obstacles along the way; Moordryd mags off his dragon, using his magboard to buzz Marianus, distracting her and almost causing her to lose control; she recovers and fires blue star gear at Moordryd, but he dodges easily... Moordryd: Ha hah! Too slow, Marianus! You`re just a Dragonfish out of water against me! Scene: Marianus fires more star gear, but continues to miss Moordryd - but almost hitting Khata, causing him to lose control, hit an obstacle, and crash through a barrier over the side of the track, which is now outside the city walls, high over an open section of the wastelands; he deploys his chute gear to save himself, but is out of the race... Armeggaddon: (as Moordryd chuckles at Khata`a predicament) Moordryd... use the mag-attacks I taught you. Moordryd: (suprised) I can`t! If I get caught, I`ll lose my chance at the Academy! Armeggaddon: Nobody will see you! Moordryd: I`m already in the lead, what`s the point? Armeggaddon: (getting angry) It is part of your training, to show no mercy to your enemies! And because I command it! (causes the amulet to overheat, burning Moordryd`s fingers) Moordyd: Ow! (shakes fingers to cool them) Scene: Marianus zooms by, flashing Moordryd the L for loser sign; angry, he mag-blasts her dragon`s right front sledding ski, knocking it off; her dragon loses control and they hit an obstacle, causing them to fall into a heap on the track; Moordryd goes on and wins the race. Moordryd: Oh, yeah!! (he deploys Decepshun`s chute, bringing them to a triumphant stop) Armeggaddon: Much better. Perhaps next time you will not question my instructions. Moordyd: (grumbles) Yeah, whatever. Scene: The sideline of the track where Artha, Beau, and crew are waiting; Artha looks at his magboard, and sighs nervously, as his father walks up to him... Connor: Listen... you have more than enough skill and training to win this race! Even if you don`t use your magboard! And you know that! Artha: Thanks, dad, it`s just... oh, this is it! The final elimination race! Race Marshal Budge: (over P.A.) ATTENTION FINAL RACERS! REPORT TO THE STARTING GATE! Scene: Artha gets on Beau and puts his racing helmet on... Parmon: Good luck, Artha! Kitt: Scrape scales, stableboy! Lance: Yeah!! Kick butt!!! Scene: The starting block as the race begins; Artha is racing against Vociferous, Whulf, and Moordryd; shortly out of the blocks, Vociferous rams Beau and Artha - and they trade rams, then Moordryd calls out mockingly to Artha... Moordryd: Arrrthaaaaa... (fires a dragbox at Artha) Parmon: Dragbox! Scene: Artha sees the dragbox and mags it out of his way, and it strikes Vociferous causing him to lose control and fall over into a heap with his dragon; Moordryd now leads, followed by Whulf, then Artha as they make the leap down to the dark Worktown section of track, picking up speed as they avoid the obstacles; after this, Whulf fires energy draining gear at Decepshun, painfully draining her of power; Moordryd mags off onto his magboard and rides along the draining gear`s tendril, snapping it; he then magblasts Whulf, knocking him down and out of the race, magging back onto Decepshun`s saddle and looking back to see Whulf`s predicament - only to see Artha and Beau leap effortlessly over Whulf; Artha uses his white rappel gear at an overhead track support to sling them over and back under, then firing Beau`s red thruster gear for a burst of speed, catching up to Moordyd... Artha: Sorry guy, gotta fly! (mock-salutes as he passes by; angered, Moordryd magblasts Beau`s right front sledding ski, but doesn`t knock it off, just loose...) Artha: What? (Artha notices and mags the ski, getting it back under control; Beau thanks him in his own way) You`re welcome, boy! Scene: Moordryd comes up alongside Artha and rams them, pushing them towards the track`s edge barrier; Parmon watches them from a vidscreen... Parmon: Uh, Artha? Your velocity is exceeded your safety margin... you must deploy the chute gear for an emergency stop! Artha: No way, Parm! (to Beau) Now, boy!! Scene: Artha magchannels a blast at the wall, pushing himself and Beau up and over Moordryd and Decepshun, landing on the otherside of them... Moordryd: Nooo!! (he activates his thruster gear, cushioning his striking of the wall, keeping him in control and on the track) Scene: The side of the starting track where Parmon, Kitt, Connor, and Lance are watching the race on the race screen, as a slo-mo replay of Artha`a last move is being shown, to the delight of the crowd... Parmon: Amazing!! That magchannel was nearly a total mag inversion! (low, awed voice) Like bending the laws of gravity! Kit: Wha, he`s gonna win this thing! (Connor and Lance watch with pride) Scene: The control room of Word Paynn, as Word watches the race on his vid screen... Word: Not on my watch, Penn. The Academy spot belongs to my son! (activates two wraith dragons that are near the track) Wraith dragons, move in. Stop him! Scene: Offside of the track, the wraiths scan for their target, finding him as the racers approach; they charge forward but are stopped cold by a mag blast from Armeggaddon, who is watching the racers from above the track... Armeggaddon: Not today I`m afraid, young one... not ever!! This race shall be your last! Scene: The raceside where Parmon, Kitt, Lance, and Connor are watching; Parmon contacts Artha with some news... Parmon: Artha! I`m reading two wraith dragons to your right! They... well... wait! How odd... oh, well they`ve been drained of energy and frozen by some kind of force, it`s (gasps) its a huge concentration of black draconium! It`s like... Scene: Parmon is interupted by Connor who grasps his head in agony, moaning as images from the Dragon-Human war flash in his head, ending with a vision of Armeggaddon`s burning eyes, the same as before his confrontation of Drakkus... Lance: (scared) Dad! Connor: I`m all right, but I must go! Artha could be in danger! (runs off) Scene: Switches to Word`s control room as he angrilly sees his frozen wraiths... Word: What? My wraith dragons! (pushes controls, trying to get them to move) What is... (grabs his head as he experiences the same pain and visions as Connor) AGAIN!! YOU!! Whatever you are, it is time we meet again... for the last time!! Scene: Back at the race, as Moordryd approaches another set of static obstacles, he activates his thruster gear for more speed... Moordryd: Come on! Move!! Armeggaddon: Moordryd. Not too fast, my young student. Your chance for the Academy is safe. I will see to that... personally. Scene: The temple far below Penn Stables, Connor faces a section of wall that pulls back and a section of floor moves aside, out of which rises his Dragon Priest armour; after donning his armour, as Mortis, he moves to another section of wall which opens and reveils his gigantic dragon; Scene switches to Word`s control room, Word presses a control and a glass case rises up from below the floor, revealing his Drakkus battle armour, then another platform rises with his dragon Abbandon on board. Scene then switches back to the race, Armeggadon is walking along the track as Artha appears in the distance; Armeggaddon then gathers a huge amount of mag energy, forming an energy dome, which he then explodes outward towards Artha and Beau... Artha: (as the dome forms) What? (it explodes outward towards him instantly, catching them off guard) Look out, Beau!!! (the blast knocks them off the track and over the edge; Artha then activates Beau`s chute gear) So much for the race! Scene: The point of the track where Artha and Beau went through the barrier, Armeggaddon stands as Moordryd comes to a stop beside him... Moordryd: I could have won this race without you knocking the stablebrat out of the picture for me! Armeggaddon: You should be thanking me!! Soon he will be out of the picture for good! Moordryd: (shocked) Wha? What do you mean? There`s no need to destroy him... Armeggaddon: (interupts angrilly) SILENCE, YOUNG FOOL! You have your plans and I have mine! (gathers a ball of mag energy and fires it at Artha and Beau, separating them and destroying their chute gear) Moordryd: (horrified) No! Artha: Aaaaaaaaaaaa...! Scene: The crowd gasps as they see Artha fall... Lance:No! Kitt: Artha! Parmon: (using comm) Artha! Come in! Artha! (screen goes to static) Scene: Artha and Beau are falling, but Beau mags Artha back into his saddle... Artha: Whoever this guy is, he`s really beginning to scrape my scales! (unites amulet with gauntlet) release the dragon! (Beau transforms and they glide to safety) Scene: The wasteland far below the racetrack, Mortis and his dragon stop as Parmon tries to contact them, but his signal breaks... Parmon: ###Artha attacked##by some####black draconium force! ###I`m afraid he`s##crashed! (his comm signal dies completely) Mortis/Connor: Artha!! NOOOOOOOO!!! Scene: Artha as Dragon Booster and Beau land back on the track just ahead of Moordryd and transform back before he can see them; Moordryd is shocked to find them alive and still racing... Moordryd: What? (he comes up alongside them) You`re alive! Artha: Didja miss us? Moordryd: Penn! Listen to me! You`re in danger! There`s an evil force out to destroy you! You have to stop racing now! Do you hear me?? Stop now, or you will be destroyed!! Artha: I need that spot in the Academy as much as you do, Paynn! I`m gonna take my chances! (Moordryd can only watch speechless as Artha activates thruster gear, once more taking the lead) Scene: The wasteland below the track, Drakkus/Word and Abbanddon are on a slight rise, Word is tracking Armeggaddon`s mag signature... Word: I have you now!! Scene: The race track as Artha and Moordryd continue racing, panning down to see the track from ground level far below, Armeggaddon watches with some suprise from the top of a hill... Armeggaddon: What!? He still breathes! (contacts Moordryd) Moordryd! Drop back. You will not survive my attack if you are too close! Moordryd: (holding his amulet) I can get into the Academy on my own, without your cheating! Armeggaddon: WEAK FOOL! Do you really care what happens to that stable dweller? (a loud noise behind him as Abbanddon lands behind him) Word: We meet again! (Armeggaddon merely chuckles and gathers his mag energy) How can you possibly channel enough draconium power to fight me, when you have no dragon? Armeggaddon: You`re right. I don`t have one... I have many dragons! Scene: Suddenly eight dragons, four on each side, come out from behind the hill Armeggaddon is standing on - eight pure black draconium dragons; the dragons all chanel their power into Armeggaddon, who unleashes the full force in a mag blast that knocks Drakkus and Abbanddon back and into a nearby cliffside... Armeggaddon: All too easy. (suddenly, from above where Drakkus has fallen...) Mortis: We shall see about that! Scene: Mortis` dragon leaps down to the ground, and Mortis gathers mag energy and blasts Armeggaddon from his hilltop, knocking him to the ground a small distance behind it. Drakkus: Yes, Mortis! Together we can finish him!! Scene: As Armeggaddon gets up, his dragons channel their energy to him, levitating him up into the air, where he begins to spin rapidly, firing off bolts of mag energy in every direction... Mortis: Mag fury!! Scene: Mortis and Drakkus take cover behind an outcrop of rock as the mag bolts strike the other side, as well as bolts heading up towards the racway as Artha and Moordryd approach unaware; two bolts hit the track from below in front of them, collapsing a section just as they arrive and can`t avoid falling through and begin to fall to the ground far below; Meanwhile below, Armeggaddon is still firing while Mortis and Drakkus are behind cover... Mortis: Only a warrior from the original Dragon-Human war could wield such power, but where could he have come from? Drakkus: Sh-shadow track! Mortis: Yes! The legendary Armeggaddon and the Dragon League of Eight! Drakkus: But those black draconium dragons have no bonemarks! The League of Eight remains lost! Mortis: Our advantage then! Perhaps we can pool our collective powers! Scene: Artha and Moordryd as they fall, Moordryd frantically presses a button on his saddle, but nothing happens... Artha: Moordryd! Are you okay? Moordyd: (still pressing button, panicked) My chute gear is damaged! I can`t stop!! Artha: We can do a mag inversion! Moordyd: I-I`ve never done one! Artha: We can do it, Moordryd! We can channel our energy... together! Scene: Below, as Armeggaddon realizes his attack isn`t working, stops spinning and starts magging nearby large pieces of rubble at Mortis and Drakkus, driving them out from cover... Armeggaddon: One shall stand... two shall fall! Scene: Artha and Moordryd get ready to do a mag inversion as the ground is rapidly approaching... Artha: (to Beau) Now, boy! Moordryd: Decepshunn... now! Scene: Beau powers up and Artha powers up, forming a ball of mag energy then Decepshunn powers up, then Moordyd powers up, also forming a ball of mag energy; Artha and Moordyd simultaneously fire the mag energy at the same point out in front of them, and sustain it... Artha: Ready?? (the ground moves closer) Now!!! Scene: They both release even more mag energy into their streams, and a bluish energy shield forms around them that when they strike the ground, absorbs the impact, safely catapulting them away where they land without incident... Artha and Moordryd: (while airborne) Whoaaaa! Moordryd: (after they land safely, excited...) We did it!! (they pull up to a stop, where Moordryd notices something a distance ahead) What`s that? (Moordryd gets down and uses his binocs, seeing Mortis, Drakkus, and Armeggaddon battling up ahead) It`s the same combatants from the Shadow Tower, when I fought the Dragon booster for the gauntlet of... (stops in shock as he realizes what he almost said) Artha: (watching the battle with his binocs, lowers them at this, noticing the gauntlet on Moordryd`s wrist, as it starts to glow slightly despite Moordryd`s attempt to hide it) What? The Black Draconium Gauntlet of Sight! (realizes) You`re the Shadow Booster! Moordryd: (looking nervous, until he notices Artha is wearing a golden gauntlet that is also glowing slightly and comes to a realization of his own) And that gauntlet make you the Dragon booster, doesn`t it? Doesn`t it! Scene: Both gauntlets begin glowing brightly and start to pull towards each other... Moordryd:What`s happening? Scene: Artha and Moordryd are drawn together until the gauntlets touch, glowing even brighter causing Artha and Moordryd to close their eyes where they are presented with a vision from the Dragon-Human war: The original Dragon Booster and Shadow Booster, dragonless, at the edge of a cliff over a river of lava and surrounded by a horde of orange dragons; they glance at each other in silent agreement, power up and fight together against the orange dragons. Back in the present, after the vision, the gauntlets separate - pushing Artha and Moordryd apart... Moordryd: What does it mean? Artha: These gauntlets are meant to be used together! The ancient legends say it takes five colours of draconium combined to stop the Dragon-Human war! Moordryd: (not completely convinced)That`s what you say... Artha: Look! You can either help me, or not! (unites amulet with gauntlet) Release the Dragon! (transforms into Dragon Booster in front of Moordryd) Moordryd: (getting up from the ground) Unleash the Shadow! (unites his amulet with gauntlet, transforming into Shadow Booster in front of Artha) Scene: Back at the battle, Armeggaddon is still tossing large pieces of stone at Mortis and Drakkus, who take tuns destroying the projectiles; Armeggaddon then mags the top off the outcrop behind Mortis and Drakkus, dropping it on them; they both combine their energies and form a double mag shield over them, protecting themselves, but the effort drains them... Armeggaddon: Fools! The moment of destruction is at hand! Scene: Armeggaddon gathers power and forms a mag vortex swirling around above himself, drawing bits of rubble in, and also drawing Mortis and Drakkus forward as well; they resist the pull, but have to avoid the rubble swirling about... Mortis: (struggling) His dragons are too strong! Drakkus: We have to escape! (a loud thud makes him look to one side as the Shadow Booster lands beside him) Shadow Booster: We aren`t going anywhere! Dragon Booster: (making a loud thud as he lands beside Mortis) We stand and fight! (the four of them come together as Armeggaddon watches) Let`s do this... as a team! Scene: All four of them power up and form a large mag shield dome, and then explode it outward, knocking Armeggaddon out of the sky and with his dragons, sending them over a cliff edge a distance away... Armeggaddon: Noooooooooooo!!! Scene: The four power down, Shadow Booster and Dragon Booster move away a bit from Mortis and Drakkus... Drakkus: I have no further business here with you, Mortis. Mortis: Apparently there are things in this world worth putting aside our differences. Drakkus: (concedes the point) Not many. (leaves) Moordryd the ShadowBooster: So you realize we`d both be thrown out of the Academy races if they knew... Artha the Dragon Booster: ...And not to mention that the street crews would be after me, and Dragoncity Security after you from now on... Moordryd: ...Well, I guess its... our little secret, then. Artha: Wanna finish the race? Moordryd: I`m still ahead in points...! Artha: Ooohh, just barely! Moordryd: See you at the final Academy event... (moves off) stablebrat. Scene: Mortis approaches Artha as Shadow Booster leaves... Mortis: What was that all about? Artha: Hope, dad. Scene: The bottom of a nearby cliff as Armeggaddon and his dragons recover from the blast... Armeggaddon: So... you traitorous little dragon whelp! I train you, and this is how you repay me? (chuckles) Now you shall feel the full extent of my wrath. I shall resurrect the lost bonemarks of the League of Eight... I shall smash the Academy... and the Dragon Priesthood! I shall rebuild my armies and begin a new Dragon-Human war! and when this one ends... ONLY I, AND MY DRAGONS SHALL REMAIN!! Scene: Focus in on Armeggaddon`s glowing eyes, then fade to black. *** F I N *** References https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/ep-38-battle-for-the-ages-t2035.html#p1642146 Category:Battle For The Ages Category:Transcripts